Dark Love
by rens-luvr
Summary: You go to a party with your friend. You meet a hot teenager who seems to have a particular liking for you. RenXReader.


**rens-luvr:**This is my first Oneshot. Please bear with me if it doesn't turn out that good.

**WARNING: ****Contains rape, sex, drugs and alcohol, and plenty of lime!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

You decided to go to a party with a friend. "Come on_. We're gonna be late!" she called from downstairs. You were up in your room putting make up on.

"Be right there Fabia!" you replied. You put on your best dress and walked downstairs. Fabia looked amazed when she saw how sexy you looked with your hair curled and set gently on your shoulders. You smiled when she led you to her car. When you got to the party, you spotted a hot teenage boy with a glass of wine in one of his hands and a cigarette in the other. He had an adorable smile, beautiful amber eyes, warm tan skin, and spiky white hair. He was also well muscled. He was wearing a purple cutoff jacket, a black tanktop, purple skinny jeans, and black combat boots. He was also wearing one ear-ring and purple eyeshadow. He was adorable. Then, you made eye contact with him. He walked over to you, smiling.

"What is your name sweetheart?" he asked, his voice slurred. His eyes were also dialated. He was clearly drunk. He smelled like alcohol.

"My name is _." you answer. He put his cigarette in his mouth and his hand on his hip. He leaned against the wall.

"Well, damn. You are beautiful. My name is Ren Krawler." he replied. He stumbled when he came closer. This caused him to giggle a little. You slowly moved away from him and found Fabia. She was gazing at a teen with long black hair.

"Hey Fabia. I just ran into some drunk teen. He was hot but looked dangerous." you tell her. She just sighs and keeps her eyes on the teen.

"He is soooo hot." she breathed, clearly not listening. You huffed and walked away from her. You decided to humor Ren even though he was clearly disoriented. You found him making moves on some girl. When you tapped him on the shoulder, he whirled around, startled. He smiled when he realized it was just you.

"Follow me. I want you to meet someone." you say. He nods and follows you. Fabia was right where you left her. You waved your hand in front of her face, startling her. "Fabia. This is Ren. He is the drunk teen." you add. She looks from you to Ren.

"Very nice sweetie." she replies, switching her gaze back to the longhaired teenager. You huff, irritated and grab Ren's arm.

"Whoa...where'we goin? he spluttered. "Slow down!" he yelped. That was when you realized you were practically dragging him and let go of his arm.

"Sorry." you aplogize. He smiles and pins you against the wall. You suddenly feel his lips on the nape of your neck and his body pressed up against you. He pins your arm above your head. Then, you feel a doorknob behind you. Ren was opening it. He pushed you through the door. He shut it and locked it.

"Time for some fun _" he said. He pushed you down on a bed and connected his lips to yours. You feel his tongue thrust into your mouth. You feel him sliding off your clothes and realize he was doing the same to his own. Then, you feel him thrust into your body. You let out an agonized yelp.

"Ren! Stop! NO!" you cry. He keeps forcing himself into your body. You struggle vainly to get free. Then, everything went black.

**Later...**

You blink your eyes open to an unfamiliar surrounding. Your hand bumped into something. Ren's hand was on the side of the bed. You then realized you were in the hospital. You looked around the room and spotted Fabia asleep in the arms of the teen she had fallen in love with at the party. You yanked on Ren's ear. His head bolted up and he instantly wrapped his arms around you. "What happened?" you asked him. He was crying.

"Thank god you're awake! I was so worried about you. When I realized what I had done to you, I panicked and found your friend. I'm so sorry _" he sobbed. Then, you remembered what happened to you. You start crying and cling to his jacket. He smelled like tobacco instead of alcohol. It was strangely comforting to have him holding you.

"Next time you hurt me, your ass is mine." you snap groggily before passing out. Before you slipped into sleep you heard him say that you would like that. You smile softly and fall asleep.


End file.
